A unique community based research center, the Asian American Mental Health Research Center (AAMHRC) will provide a national focus for multi- disciplinary examination of Asian American mental health needs. Community groups and representatives will determine specific areas of research concentration. Minority researchers will provide technical expertise in the design and implementation of research projects. The center will provide for service through three distinct modules: 1) research coordination and design; 2) resource development and information dissemination of resource, and 3) research training. Research coordination will enable Asian American scholars to direct their inquiry to those areas most useful to the Asian community. Seed monies will be distributed to various academic, community and professional groups as determined by the AAMHR board. Assistance of a technical nature will be available to those involved in research projects. Research development will allow for the exploration of private and public funding sources for implementation and expansion of research projects. Such information will be obtained, catalogued and disseminated to Asian American research groups. Research training will provide a relevant means of introducing emerging Asian scholars to skills involved in community based research. The project will allow for a mutually beneficial mix of citizen participation and scholarly expertise.